digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Light
The Warriors of Light are AncientGarurumon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Light he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Light have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientGarurumon AncientGarurumon is an Ancient Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and Garurumon. It possesses the attribute of "Light", and is one of the legendary Ancient Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks *'Absolute Zero' *'Sharpness Claymore': Grasps its two Sharpness Claymore and rushes at the enemy, stopping in front of them while lifting the massive swords into the air, and then crashes them down in two parallel diagonal slashes. Strabimon Strabimon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design may be derived from the strabismus condition. Attacks *'Darkness Hand' (Licht Nagel, ) *'Licht Bein' ( ) Lobomon Lobomon is a Warrior Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from "Wolf" ( ) and whose English name is derived from "Lobo" ( ). It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Light. It wields the "Licht Schwert" ( ) swords made out of light. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 There are two Lobomon: Koji and another named . ExLobomon is unlocked when the game is beaten with all six characters, with either Lobomon, Beetlemon, or Loewemon getting 800 points. He uses light saber attacks. His Beast Spirit is MagnaGarurumon, and his Ancient form is Susanoomon.The real Lobomon also can unlock Loewemon by defeating Cherubimon. Digital Monster D-Project Lobomon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Light to a Gabumon or Garurumon. Attacks *'Lobo Kendo' (Licht Sieger, ): Uses its "Licht Schwert" swords to slice its enemies in two or launch a light blast. *'Howling Laser' (Licht Kugel, ): Gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. *'Strahl' ( ) KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon is a Android Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological Garmr and whose English name is derived from the and Garurumon. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Light. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World 3 KendoGarurumon, known as BladeGarurumon in this game, is a result of DNA Digivolution of Grizzlymon and Growlmon. Attacks *'Lupine Laser' (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy from its mouth. *'Howling Star' (Speed Star): Uses the "Wing Blades" on its back to slice apart the enemy. Beowolfmon Beowolfmon is a Warrior Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beowulf and Wolfmon. As the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Light, known as the in Japanese media, it is a combination of both Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. Beowolfmon attacks at a speed like light speed. Digimon Frontier Digimon Xros Wars Several Beowolfmon inhabit the Sword Zone, where they practice their swordplay. They fight back against the Bagra Army forces, until Xros Heart intervene and defeat the army's leader, Grademon. Attacks *'Frozen Hunter' (Zwei Händer, ): Raises its saber forming a giant wolf of light energy, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. *'Cleansing Light' (Licht Angriff, ): Fires missiles and a laser at its opponents. *'Beo Saber': Uses its saber to attack its opponent. *'Twin Blades of Ray' MagnaGarurumon 'MagnaGarurumon is a Android Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Magna" ( ) and Garurumon. As the Legendary Zeta Warrior of Light, known as the in Japanese media, it is the fusion of Beowolfmon and the Spirits of Darkness, Thunder, Steel and Water. MagnaGarurumon can move at a high speed even when it is equipped with all the weapons and the flying unit. If the armor on its chest is separated, it can move even faster. It has a cannon "Sniper Phantom" equipped on its right arm, and the "Strike Phantom" equipped on its left hand. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 ExLobomon's "Beast" form is MagnaGarurumon. Attacks *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): Dashes forward, and surrounds himself in an aura of light as he crashes into the opponent. Only used when he drops his armor and weapons. *'Feral Fire' (Machine Gun Destroy): Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire blasts down on the enemy below. Can be fired in one shot bursts from his "Sniper Phantom" or as a machine gun in his "Strike Phantom" *'Magna Missiles': Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. Can be fired from either his flying unit, "Sniper Phantom", or "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Rockets' *'Ultimate Victory'DM-178: MagnaGarurumon Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors